Auto Theft Gang Wars
Auto Theft Gang Wars is the cancelled fourth Auto Theft spinoff and was announced on the 13th April 2018 at 2:21AM, and was highly anticipated and speculated about prior after being leaked by several sources. It's release date hasn't been revealed. Gang Wars allows the players to delve deep into the crime underworld in three gangs, the Ballas, Families and Vagos, while gang violence is at its peak at the start of the timeline in 2013. Each gang has it's own protagonists and storylines, each with unique goals and missions which can overlap with missions in other gangs. Switching to another gang is different from switching protagonists previously seen in Auto Theft First Response, Auto Theft Agency Wars and the Main Story, as this time the player must either use the option on their phone or travel to the gang switcher on the map. Furthermore, the protagonists cannot meet up, and will disappear once switched, and cannot be found anywhere. Gang Wars takes place in 2013 before the Main Story, making it the first Auto Theft media to take place chronologically. With it's place in the timeline, there is potential with every character, such as rival gangs such as the Gang Girls and the Zeros, with the Capolivaros returning as well as Brian Finch and several other old characters. Pre Announcement Prior to officially being revealed on April 13th 2018, Gang Wars was leaked by several sources and said to be the first chronologicaly. Information Each gang has a unique campaign, making the entire campaign a three-in-one. The game has different events in-game such as requests to carry out jobs from gang members and so on. The player has the ability to drug deal now. All added dynamics from City Control are now gone: paramedic revivals, crawling away, crouching and proning. Instead, several new dynamics have been added to make Gang Wars feel fresh and immersive: huge graphics upgrade, new weapon sounds, ability to drug deal, improved blood, drag dead bodies, grab onto things, and the entire physics engine has been upgraded to Euphoria. Unlike previous games, the player is commonly attacked unprovoked by rival gangs, either by hand or firearm. This is to emphasise the total danger of Los Santos in early 2013 as gang violence is at it's absolute peak. Missions The missions haven't been revealed as the game isn't yet out, thought it can be assumed each gang will have 15-20 missions each, so anywhere between 45-60 missions in total. Plot Gang violence is at it's peak in Southern Los Santos, with gangs battling constantly. Ending 1 Levi pursues Darren, and manages to kill him in the middle of the street in chamberlain hills, however, Levi had already been fatally wounded, and collapses to his death. Ending 2 Darren pursues Levi, and stabs him on the sidewalk by chamberlain hills, before he picks up his gun and shoots him in the head. Darren had already been fatally wounded, and collapses to his death. Ending 3 Enrique goes to Grove Street to pursue Darren, who flees. Enrique pursues him to the dam by the seaside, while being chased by cops. Dareen disarms Enrique of his pistol, and they fist fight. Enrique wins and punches him to the ground, but Darren pulls out his knife and stabs Enrique, causing him to fall to the ground. Enrique reaches for his pistol and shoots Darren in the head, killing him. Enrique then succumbs to the stab wounds and dies. Ending 4 Darren goes to Rancho to pursue Enrique, who flees. Darren chases him to the quartz centre all the while with police on their tail. The two end up on the roof and have a fist fight, ultimately resulting in Enrique throwing Darren off the building to his death. Enrique then turns around, only to be cornered by police. A cop guns Enrique to death.